1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure of a semiconductor device wherein a lead member for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip to a mounting substrate is directly attached on the semiconductor chip.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional packaging technique, as shown in FIG. 9, a semiconductor chip 1 is generally fixed to a chip mounting part 2 of a lead frame and a plurality of pads on the chip 1 are electrically connected to external lead members 4 of the lead frame using a bonding wire 3, and the resultant assembly is sealed with a resin 5. However, since a sufficient clearance C is required around the chip 1, the conventional technique is not suitable for the miniaturing of the packaging structure. Therefore, Japanese Patent Kokai (laid-open) No. 1-171234 proposes a structure where the external leads are directly bonded to a side portion of a semiconductor chip using an adhesive which has an insulating material characteristic to eliminate the clearance C between the external leads 4 and the semiconductor chip 1, and thereby miniaturize a packaging structure of the semiconductor device. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Kokai (laid-open) No. 6-97351 proposes a combination structure of external lead members and inner lead members instead of a bonding wire bonding to remove a limitation of a reduction in sealing resin thickness caused by of arch of a wire.
However, in the case of the former, proposed structure since bonding the external lead to the side portion of the semiconductor chip using the adhesive is insufficient, a sealing structure is required to fix the external lead members and semiconductor chip by means of the resin. Furthermore, connection between the external lead members and the pads of the semiconductor chip is still achieved using the bonding wire and welding of a bump electrode. On the other hand, in case of the latter, proposed structure even if the technique is effective for reducing thickness of the sealing resin, connection of the inner lead to the outer lead and bonding the inner lead to the pad part are required. Therefore, the number of assembling steps can not be reduced.